


Le Deal

by MissKitty28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SPN season 14, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: (Spoilers 14x08) Quand Dean finit par apprendre le deal que Cas a passé avec l'Empty, l'ange se confronte à sa réaction. (Destiel)





	Le Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne pouvais pas NE PAS écrire sur ce sujet, c'était inenvisageable ! C'est une direction prise par la série pour laquelle je suis particulièrement enthousiaste, surtout pour ce qu'elle signifie pour Destiel <3 
> 
> Je me place dans l'idée que ce sera peut-être ce que les scénaristes ont choisi d'envisager comme un turning point dans leur relation dans le 14x12. Je voulais rester la plus réaliste possible, la plus en conformité avec le ton de la série, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

***

La Team Free Will dans son intégralité se trouvait en mission depuis la veille dans une ville à quelques heures de route du Bunker. Ils avaient trouvé sur internet un article faisant état de disparitions inquiétantes dans un village relativement peu peuplé, et cela avait suffi à capter leur attention. À un certain point, ils s’étaient séparés en deux équipes, Dean restant à un point de contrôle avec Jack, et Sam et Cas partant en éclaireurs de leur côté.

Depuis le début de leur tête à tête, Dean sentait que quelque chose tracassait le jeune Nephilim. À plusieurs reprises, il avait eu le sentiment que Jack s’apprêtait à lui parler de quelque chose, mais constata qu’il se ravisait à chaque fois.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive, Jack ? » finit-il par demander d’une voix nonchalante, tentant de ne pas se montrer trop pressant.

Le jeune garçon sembla prendre un court moment de réflexion. « Dean… si tu savais quelque chose mais que tu n’avais pas le droit de le dire ? Mais… qu’en même temps, tu savais que la meilleure décision serait de le dire. Qu’est-ce que tu ferais ? »

« Ça dépend, » finit par répondre le Winchester en fronçant les sourcils. « Ça dépend de ce qui est en jeu, » explicita t-il.

« Et si… c’était la vie de quelqu’un qui était en jeu ? » reprit le Nephilim hésitant.

Il y eut un court instant de battement, lors duquel Dean se figea. Ça ne sentait définitivement pas bon. Il tourna son corps entier en direction du jeune garçon. 

« Tu as toute mon attention, » dit-il le visage déterminé.

Dean pouvait voir que Jack était aux prises avec un conflit interne important.

« Je ne devrais pas en parler. Cas… m’a interdit de le faire, » commença Jack nerveusement. 

La mention du nom de Cas fit perceptiblement s’accélérer les battements du coeur du Winchester. Il s’attendait au pire.

« Mais je suis inquiet, » continua Jack.

« Balance, » insista le Winchester, sentant son estomac se resserrer.

Jack sembla hésitant. « Cas a fait un deal, Dean. »

Le visage de Dean se décomposa. « Quoi ? »

« Quand il est venu me chercher au Paradis, il a fait un deal… pour me sauver. »

Le Winchester sentit à la fois la colère et l’inquiétude monter en lui, à une vitesse fulgurante. Sa mâchoire se contracta. « Et c’est quoi le deal ? »

 

***

Quand Cas et Sam les rejoignirent une demi-heure plus tard, avec leur part des renseignements obtenus, l’ange constata combien le visage de Dean s’était fermé. Il restait résolument plongé dans son mutisme, notamment à son égard, et ce jusqu’à leur retour au bunker trois heures plus tard, ce qui posa question à Cas. C’est pourquoi il prit finalement l’initiative d’aller le voir dans sa pièce aménagée, son antre, quand il vit qu’il s’y était réfugié.

Dean avait anticipé sa venue. Il savait que l’ange viendrait chercher des réponses. En passant la porte, Cas ne put que constater que le regard du Winchester était sombre, il avait l’air inquiet.

« T’as passé un deal avec l’Empty ?! » lança t-il sans préambule.

La bouche de Cas s’entrouvrit légèrement, surpris qu’il soit au courant. « Comment… ? »

« On s’en fout de comment je le sais, Cas. T'as passé un _putain_ de deal avec l’Empty?! »  répéta t-il hors de lui.

Cas referma la porte derrière lui. Il s’avança ensuite vers le Winchester, l’air penaud.

« J’ai besoin que tu comprennes, Dean, » commença t-il dans un soupir. « Je n’avais pas le choix… La situation s’est compliquée, là-haut. L’Empty voulait Jack, et ne l’aurait pas laissé repartir sans une contrepartie. Il n’y avait pas d’autre solution pour le sauver. »

« Pas à ce prix là, » lui rétorqua le Winchester en secouant la tête, sa voix se brisant. « Tu réalises que l’Empty peut venir te reprendre à tout moment ? »

Le visage de Cas se ferma légèrement. « Je sais. Mais je suis en paix avec cette décision, » ajouta t-il. 

Et il semblait l’être, sincèrement.

Dean parut blessé. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c’était la bonne chose à faire, sur tous les plans. On aime tous Jack. »

« Ouais, on aime tous Jack, je te l’accorde. Mais, et toi ? » lui rétorqua le Winchester avec un peu de colère. « Tu… tu ne penses pas qu’on a besoin de toi ? »

À cet instant, Dean luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas exploser. Il luttait vraiment très fort.

« Jack est un jeune garçon. Mais moi… vous pouvez avancer sans moi, » finit Cas. « J’ai eu une vie bien plus longue que ce que je n’aurais jamais pu espérer, Dean. J’ai appris et vécu des choses… qui ont été _tout_ pour moi. »

La déglutition de Dean était devenue incroyablement douloureuse. Son sang battait dans ses veines à une vitesse folle, sous le coup de l’adrénaline, les pulsations de son coeur s’étant considérablement accélérées.

« Sérieusement ?! » finit-il par parvenir à prononcer.

« Tu sais ce que c’est que de vouloir protéger une personne sur laquelle on a veillé et que l’on aime. Tu as fait le même genre de deal pour Sam par le passé. »

Dean donna un coup ferme contre le mur qui se trouvait près d’eux, là où il faisait des allers-retours devant Cas, espérant calmer ses nerfs. Il ne revivrait pas ce qu’il avait vécu l’année passée après avoir perdu l’ange. 

Jamais.

Il s’y refusait.

Et plus encore, Cas ne méritait pas ça.

« Il n’y a rien qui te donne l’envie de t’accrocher davantage ? » demanda finalement Dean.

Cas plongea son regard dans celui de Dean, la question l’atteignant en plein coeur. La réponse était évidente. Mais le Winchester l’ignorait.

« J’ai eu une bonne vie, Dean, » réitéra t-il finalement d’une voix simple. « Je fais juste le bon choix. »

« Le bon choix ? » répéta le chasseur amer. Sa mâchoire se contracta. « Tu ne crains pas que quelqu’un soit détruit jusqu’à un point de non-retour par ta décision ? » 

« Qui ? Jack ? » interrogea Cas en fronçant les sourcils. « Il est jeune, il avancera. Il vous a, toi et Sam. »

Une seconde passa, dans une ambiance électrique. Ils se toisaient désormais dans un silence tendu.

« MOI, CAS ! » explosa finalement Dean. « Je te parle de moi. »

Ses yeux étaient devenus particulièrement brillants. Ces mots bouillonnaient en lui depuis trop longtemps. Le Winchester savait que toutes ces émotions finiraient par remonter à la surface, mais il aurait préféré que ça se passe dans d’autres circonstances.

Cas était surpris par son admission, osant à peine s’avouer à lui-même ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

« Tu n’as… aucune idée de la façon dont je me suis senti après ta mort. Aucune. »

Dean se prit la tête entre les mains.

« J’étais dévasté, » dit-il d’une voix faible, redevenue calme. « Je t’ai menti, Cas, » dit-il en baissant la tête. « Mais pour être tout à fait juste, j’ai aussi menti à Sam, j’ai menti à Jack, et surtout je me suis menti à moi-même. C’est pas qu’on avait besoin que tu reviennes… c’est que _j_ ’avais besoin que tu reviennes. Moi, » accentua t-il. « Sam et Jack… ils étaient affectés et perdus, mais ils s’en sortaient. Je n’étais pas aussi fort. Lors de ta mort… c’est comme si on m’avait _tout_ pris. Je n’avais pas d’issue, plus d’espoir. N’ose plus jamais dire que je m’en remettrai sans toi… Parce que ce n’est pas vrai, » finit-il d’une voix cassée.

Cas se liquéfia sur place. Son corps se raidit, son coeur battant la chamade contre sa poitrine. « Je ne savais pas. »

« Bien sûr que tu ne savais pas, » répondit Dean amer. « Parce que je suis _putain_ de bon quand il s’agit de prétendre. C’est ce que j’ai fait toute ma vie, prétendre. Prétendre que les choses ne m’atteignaient pas. Prétendre que je m’en sortirai. Prétendre que je n’avais pas envie de mourir. » Il baissa la tête. « Mais c’est tout ce que c’est, Cas. Des apparences. Un écran de fumée. » 

Il approcha un peu plus de l’ange, entrant dans son espace personnel.

« Parce que la vérité, Cas, la plus pure vérité, c’est que je n’arrive pas à fonctionner sans toi. »

Leurs regards ne se décrochaient plus l’un de l’autre.

« Et tu veux me replonger droit dedans ? » continua Dean d’une voix fébrile. « Je sais que c’est égoïste, et je m’en fiche royalement, » dit-il la respiration saccadée, pris par l’intensité de son émotion. « J’en ai fini de me mentir. »

Dean entama un geste de la main pour atteindre celle de Cas, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Il ne pouvait pas le risquer. Pas maintenant.

« Ce que je veux Cas, c’est que tu te battes contre ce deal avec moi, qu’on trouve un autre moyen. Parce qu’il n’y a aucune putain de chance que je te laisse t’en aller comme ça, » finit-il avec force.

Resté silencieux, l’ange le toisa longuement. Dean se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, la respiration saccadée. Si près, qu’il sentait presque son souffle contre son visage, contre ses lèvres.

Pendant un instant, il l’envisagea.

Un pas. 

Juste un pas.

C’était tout ce qu’il faudrait pour réduire l’espace, et changer leur relation à tout jamais.

C’était tout ce qu’il faudrait pour qu’il atteigne enfin, pour lui-même, le bonheur parfait. Celui qu’il avait toujours égoïstement voulu, mais que son altruisme ne l’avait jamais autorisé à exprimer.

Il ne s’était jamais permis ce bonheur. 

Parce qu’il avait trop à perdre.

Parce qu’il avait peur.

Parce qu’il ne voulait pas que Dean pense qu’il attendait quoique ce soit de lui.

Mais à cet instant, c’était tout ce qu’il voulait. Réduire l’espace. Se connecter à lui.

Il était à un pas de son bonheur le plus absolu. Parce que de toutes les choses qu’il avait désormais dans sa vie, il savait qu’il n’avait jamais rien désiré aussi ardemment. Dean avait toujours été son ultime faiblesse.

Puis il se rappela du deal. Un moment de bonheur parfait, et il perdrait tout. À tout jamais.

Il repensa alors à chaque mot prononcé par Dean.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Sa mâchoire se contracta. « Trouvons un plan, alors. »

 

**FIN**


End file.
